thefamilyrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Mickey Blue
Introduction Demeanor: Fun loving, action-seeking, risk-taking and a smart-ass. He comes off as though he cares about people and wants to know everyone's story. Nature: Suspicious, untrusting and filled with self-loathing. It fuels his adventurous side to live every day as though it's his last. Biography Born just outside of Hamilton Ontario Canada in 1987. The Blue family was in the middle of the hard times as the Rust Belt of the US and Canada were going through massive changes as factories were closing up shop and heading to cheaper production countries. Jack Blue, Mickey's father, was the son of a nickel miner from nearby Sudbury and learned how hard labour could be at a young age, but never learned the plight of losing one's job until the day after Mickey's fourth birthday. Sandra Blue, she was looked on to keep the family upright with her waitressing job at a local diner where she pulled double-shifts to make ends meet. And Mickey? He worked at a local dairy farm at a very early age trying to scrimp together some cash for his household. Jack was a drinker, an abuser, and often targeted Sandra and Mickey both. This affected Mickey in every way imaginable. He was an emotional wreck, a bully, a poor student. He was suspended more times than not from school. When Jack suddenly passed away when Mickey was 14 years old, he and his mother were shaken free from the drunken demon that plagued them but would feel an immediate loss too. Sandra so much so that she ended up taking her own life six months later leaving Mickey all alone. Even Mickey's own job at the farm would come to an end. Everything crumbled in his world. The only thing that kept Mickey distracted from his darker thoughts? His demons? Wrestling. He loved to watch it. Imitate it. Pretend he had the life of someone on the road. And thus he began to train and build his body up. He wasn't bad either! He had the bravado and the raw talent it took to take the bumps. Mickey's traveled the world chasing this dream, but like the love of his father and his mother's happiness, the dream has always remained just out of his reach. The physical pain he feels in the ring and combined with the emotional distress from being just outside of the edge of success has left Mickey broken and scared inside, yet it's hard to see. He trusts almost no one. He has been through the ringer as a wrestler knowing that everyone else steps up over someone else to get where they're going. No one seems to be honest anymore. Everyone has an angle, an impression, and the next boss they work for is willing to rip them down. They got no chance. No chance in hell. And now Mickey is in Los Santos. He's going to remain here, maybe start his own school. His dream is crushed and it might be completely gone. No one respects the wrestler anymore and everyone is willing to laugh him off. Just like the punches from Jack and the shotgun blast that took Sandra, Mickey's felt every single blow his body and mind can take. He's still here ... but for how long? Category:Characters Category:Civilian